Seeing Double
by Phoebe Turner
Summary: Cole's brother is in town and after One of the Charmed ones. Has Cole turned on Phoebe? Plus Cole makes the ultimate sacrifice... R&R! 8chpts One more to come today!
1. Joel?

Phoebe sunk into the warmness of Cole's arms and buried her head into his chest. With a sigh Cole closed his eyes and wrapped an arm around Phoebe holding her tightly.  
The two sat in the living room this cold night in December. It was bitterly cold despite they were in San Francisco. Prue was stuck at the airport in New York while on a shoot for the magazine and Piper was at the club working.  
"Cole..." Phoebe mumbled.  
"Phoebe?" He replied back.  
"Do you ever regret... you know us? Your decision?" Phoebe asked. She pulled away from Cole and stared into his eyes.  
"No. Not even for a second." He smiled and pulled her close again.  
"I'm so happy with you!"  
**************  
ATTIC  
A demon shimmers in. He looks exactly like Balthazar only blue and black. As he reached for the book he gets electrocuted and thrown to the wall.  
**************  
"What was that?" Phoebe stood up and started towards the stairs.  
"It's him... He's come for me."   
Phoebe stopped in her tracks and turned to Cole. "Who? How do you know?"  
"My brother Joel. Well that's his human form. He is evil Phoebe."  
"You have a brother?" Phoebe's gaze dropped to the floor. "Well he's upstairs and I am going to get him Cole."  
As Phoebe ran up the stairs Cole shimmered in front of her. Quickly changing into Balthazar.  
"Cole?"  
Without a word Cole swung his fist at Phoebe knocking her down the stairs. Slowly everything fades for Phoebe, as she becomes unconscious.  
********  
Prue put the phone down and turned to the TV. It had been a day since she had talked to her sisters. Phoebe said she would be home all day but she hadn't answered the phone.  
She leaned over for the phone but decided against it and laid on the bed of the hotel room she was in.   



	2. Chapter 2

!NEXT DAY!  
"Pheebs?" Piper said. She knelt over her sister who was lying at the bottom of the stairs. She shook her lightly and watched as she came to. "Phoebe? What happened? Was it a demon?"  
"Yeah..." Phoebe shook her head slightly and put her hand on her forehead.  
"Did you catch his name?"  
"No..." Phoebe lied.  
"Do you remember what he looked like?"  
"I..I don't remember much of anything." She paused to think. "He just appeared in front of me and BAM! I was out like a light!" Phoebe didn't want her sisters to worry about Cole. She trusted him. But how could he do this? He would never hurt her. But he did.  
*******  
Prue jumped slightly at the sound of the phone. She put the brush she was using on the bathroom sink and stepped into the bedroom of the hotel room.  
"Hello?" She said as she answered the phone.  
"Prue... It's Piper. I don't want to worry you but I think we have a demon after us. He attacked Pheebs last night."  
"Piper?" Prue said in her elderly I'm worried sister voice. "Who was it?"  
"Phoebe doesn't know."  
The hotel window shattered.  
"Prue?" Piper yelled when she heard the noise.  
Prue spun around to see Cole at the window. "COLE!!" She dropped the phone and got into a fighting stance. "Nice look did you die the hair yourself?" She asked pointing at his hair.  
"PRUE!!" Piper screamed on the other end.  
Cole smiled slightly and lifted his hand. When he did Prue started floating in the air paralyzed.  
She tried but she couldn't move. Thoughts rushed through her mind about Phoebe about Cole... How she trusted him. Now what? She was powerless.  
*******  
"Prue!!" Piper screamed. She slammed the phone down and hollered for Phoebe. "Phoebe!"  
Phoebe ran down the stairs in a flash. "Is Prue in trouble?"  
"COLE!" Phoebe could see the hatred in her eyes as she said the name. "He... Attacked her Phoebe!"  
"No..." Phoebe walked to her sister and held her.  
Piper almost immediately started crying. "LEO!" She screamed.  
"Piper?" Leo said as he orbed in. "Is everything all right?"  
"NO!" Piper backed up and pointed at Phoebe. "You! It's your fault! You let Cole do this! How could you?" Piper crumbled to the floor and cried out in agony.  
"Phoebe?" Leo asked.  
"Cole... he's turned on us. Or I think so anyway. He said his brother was here the other night and then I went up to the attic where I heard this noise and he knocked me unconscious. Piper thinks Cole attacked Prue."  
"You lied?" Piper said in a whisper.  
"Piper. I thought you'd react this way if I told you!"  
"You're not my sister anymore! You get out of my house!" Piper screamed. She looked up at Phoebe.  
Leo watched as the sisters bickered. "Stop. You can't break the power of three again. I'll go orb to Prue..." His voice trailed off. "I don't sense her... That only happens if she's on another plane or..."  
"Piper. I'm sorry. But right now we have to be strong for Prue." She reached a hand for Piper and Piper grabbed it.  
"Sorry Pheebs."  
*******  
Phoebe walked along the hallway looking at all of the pictures hanging up. She saw one of Prue and frowned. "Oh Prue... It is my fault. How could I let him do this?" She said quietly to herself. She stroked Prue's picture gently and a premonition rocketed through her body.  
Prue... Laying dead a pool of blood underneath her. And over her stood Cole fighting with his brother. Twin brother?  



	3. Chapter 3

Phoebe gasped as she came out of the premonition. "Prue!" She screamed.  
Piper ran into the hallway from the living room. She saw her sister nearly in tears. "Phoebe?"  
"It's Prue. Cole... His brother. She's going to die Piper! It's all my fault!!" Phoebe leaned against the wall. "Piper I don't understand how Cole could do this! He'd never! He loves... loved me."  
Piper watched and listened as her sister spilled her feelings out on the table.  
******  
Prue woke up chained onto a table wearing nothing but her underwear and a see though cloth. "What the hell?" She asked.  
"So glad to see your awake" said a familiar face.  
"COLE!" She tried to use her powers against him but they failed  
"No actually not Cole." He snickered as he walked over to Prue. "Joel. And don't bother trying to use your powers. They won't work."  
She looked at her body  
"Comfortable?" He asked as he stroked her cheek.  
"Oh god." Prue replied in a sarcastic tone. "Don't you have a life? What are you planning on doing?"  
Joel grabbed a knife from a table on the side. "A little sacrifice!" he slid the edge of the blade lightly on Prue's stomach. Prue shivered as she pictured the cold sharp edge cutting through her. "Why me?"  
"I've taken a liking to you Prue. After your sacrifice you'll become evil. It's as simple as that. Then together we will help make this world a scarier place."  
"How original."   
"Well. I'm going to prepare and you wait right here!" Joel put the knife back down on the table and left the room.   
"Leo! Leo!" Prue screamed. But she knew wherever he was he wouldn't be able to hear her.  
******  
Phoebe sat in the passenger's seat of Pipers car hugging her jacket close to her. Her eyes were bloodshot from all the crying she had done. Piper sat in the driver's seat driving down the busy highway with the book of shadows on her lap.  
"Piper. I'm not sure taking that out of the house was the greatest idea." She looked out the window for a second and then glanced at her sister. "I'm not even sure going to other witches for help is a great idea. We're the Charmed ones. The worlds most powerful witches. If we can't do it no one can!"  
Piper grabbed her sister's ice-cold hand and held it. "We have to do something Pheebs. We tried tracking Prue and Cole-"  
Phoebe cut her off. "Belthazar" She corrected her sister.  
Piper quickly looked at her sister with a surprised look. She returned her sight to the road. "Phoebe. I'm sorry. I thought he changed too."  
The next hour in the car was silent. Phoebe could hardly bare to look at Piper after what she had done to Prue. She blamed herself for it. And she was ready to give her life up for her sister.  
******  
Cole sat in the mausoleum. His face was expressionless. All he thought about was Phoebe and how he had hurt her. He knew it was because of his brother but after all he had done to her in the past would she believe it this time? Joel had a lot of power over Cole. He could make Cole do almost anything, which is why Cole wasn't with Phoebe right now comforting her.  
Cole stood up and paced around for a minute. 'What's he doing here?' He thought. 'To vanquish the Charmed ones of course. But why was he in the attic? He's evil, which meant he couldn't have used it.' A thousand thoughts went through Cole's mind. But one thought remand there. Phoebe.  
******  
"Phoebe." Piper whispered and she gently shook her sister. She brushed her blonde hair back with her fingers and smiled a little. This was the first time in the last twenty four hours that Piper had seen her sister at peace. "I'll be back Pheebs"   
Piper hopped out of the car and looked down the barren street. It was just like the movies one of those scary ghost towns. Piper knew it was known for it's witchcraft but where were all of the witches?  
Leo orbed in next to Piper nearly making her scream.  
"Leo! Don't do that!" She scolded him.  
"Piper. I'm worried about Prue. They told me something about a new demon in town. Malthazar."  
"Honey... you mean Belthazar. We already know about him. We are going to vanquish him!"  
"No Piper. This demon looks identical to Cole. The other night he had brought a good witch into your attic to find a spell from the Book Shadows. He threatened to kill the witch's family if she didn't do as he said. She found the spell and teleported away from him."  
Piper looked in the car at Phoebe. "So is Cole innocent?"  
"I don't know."  
"What was the spell for Leo?" Piper said.   
"The witch told her whitelighter is was a spell to raise the demon that would bring about the destruction of the world. It called for a living Charmed sister as sacrifice."  
"But why would this be in the book? It doesn't make sense." Piper opened the car door and sat on the seat.  
"I remember that spell Piper!" Phoebe said as she sat straight up. "A few month ago while I was looking for a demon-vanquishing spell I came across a spell to raise this one demon, Gresha, and vanquish him. If the spell were to be said by evil then he would be vanquished forever but if it were to be said by his son then he would bring upon the end of the world."  
"Either way..." Piper grabbed the book and opened it she flipped through the pages until she came to the spell. "We still need a sacrifice. Not just any... one of us. And it needs to be done under the full moon, which is tomorrow."  
"So if we get Prue then we'll be fine!" Phoebe said brightly.  
"Unless he kills her first." Leo pointed out.  
"This still doesn't explain why Cole would hurt me!"  
Piper read on. "The only way to stop the end of the world is re-sacrifice the sacrificed one to Gresha."  
"What? English please?" Phoebe asked  
"In other words" Leo butted in. "if he sacrificed Prue we would have to kill her again. She would be brought back to marry one of Gresha's sons."  
"Cole! He is one of them! So Gresha isn't a He he's a She! Cole's mother is Gresha!"  
Piper put her head on the steering wheel and sighed. "Now I'm confused."   
"I had that one premonition of Cole being taken away by his mother. Someone must have sealed her up somewhere." Phoebe explained. "We need to get Cole."  



	4. Chapter 4

"Cole?" Phoebe whispered as she entered the mausoleum with Piper and Leo close behind. "You two stay here I need to talk to him alone. I'll yell if I need help." Piper nodded and watched as her sister walked further into the tomb. "Cole?"  
"Phoebe." Cole stepped behind her and Phoebe twirled around to see Cole staring at her with his dark beautiful eyes. "How could you!" Phoebe said.   
Cole moved in closer. "You know what Cole?" She said. "I'm getting a little sick and tired of this!" She lifted her knee and connected with his groin hard.  
She watched as he crumbled to the ground cursing under his breath. "Now Cole! Prue is in trouble! She is going to be sacrificed. And guess who she is going to be sacrificed to!"  
Cole was still groaning and holding his crotch.  
"YOUR MOM!" She screamed. "I thought you loved me Cole! Now tell me what happened to her!" Phoebe felt a lump arise in her throat. She couldn't talk. All she could do is cry.  
Cole stood up and took Phoebe into his arms. She shrugged away from his grip.  
"Phoebe. I didn't do it. My brother made me hurt you. That is part of his power. He can make evil people do whatever he wants." He brought her face to his. "You know I'd never do anything to you." He wiped her tears away with his fingers and kissed her lightly on the lips."  
******  
Piper and Leo stood right outside the mausoleum waiting for Phoebe. It was a cold night and the moon was bright.  
"Leo I'm getting worried." Piper was snuggled up to Leo trying to get warm.  
"She's ok Piper. If she needs our help she said she'd holler."  
"Still..." Piper pulled away from Leo and went inside the mausoleum. She couldn't believe what she saw. "Mmmm Hmmm!" She acted like she was clearing out her throat.   
The two broke apart. Leo came down the stairs.  
"Phoebe!" Piper said sternly. "What about Prue?!"  
"I can shimmer us to where my mother was entombed if that's what you want. Just be warned that your powers wont work. The only way you'll be able to defeat her is if she is on this plane. Only my powers will work and my brother will be able to control my powers and me if I get to close to him."   
"Fine! Let's go Leo!" Piper said still in a stern voice.  
"Remember Piper I'm not allowed to work with Demons. I told you that when Prue and Cole when back to the Wild West."  
"Whatever!" Piper pulled out a paper from her pocket. "If we get back I have a spell to kill her if Prue is evil!" She looked at her watch. "It's nearly midnight we have until midnight of the full moon, which is twenty-four hours! This isn't complicated! We can do it."  
Piper stepped between Cole and Phoebe. "This way is safer. I wouldn't want Cole to get distracted." She gave her sister and evil look and grabbed her hand. Cole put his arm around Piper. And they shimmered away.  
******  
Prue woke up in the same room on the hard stone tile. She wasn't chained anymore and she had a thick straw like blanket on top of her. She shivered as she felt the cool nights breeze come through a small opening in the ceiling above her. She could see the moon and some stars through the breech.   
"Piper... Phoebe I love you." She mumbled to them hoping that somewhere they could hear her.  
******  
Phoebe, Piper and Cole stumbled in the dark.  
"Hey who grabbed my!" Piper whispered loudly.  
"Sorry." Cole said.  
"Where are we?" Phoebe asked.  
"In the dark!" Her sister answered  
"My mothers tomb."  
"Someone grab my other hand." Phoebe said.  
"I thought I was holding your hand" Piper and Cole said at the same time.   
Phoebe let out a loud snort. And all of a sudden the lights popped on and she saw Piper and Cole holding hands. They quickly let go of each other. "You'd better be careful or I might get Jealous!" She teased. "Wait! Who turned the lights on?"  
"Someone knows?" Piper asked.  
"Come on I'll try to lead us to the sacrificing room." Cole went ahead.  
Phoebe grabbed Piper's arm and waited until Cole disappeared. "Watch out Piper. He could be taken over by his brother at any moment!" The two held hands and followed Cole down the dark hallway barely lit by the few candles that were mounted on the wall.  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5 (Forgotten chpt)

**Sorry! I missed this Chapter before!! I forgot to post it. Sorry again! It's the shortest chapter so it should take about three minutes to read. Not spell checked so if you get offended by bad spelling I wouldn't read this. Sorry I don't have spell check on this computer.**  
  
Cole and Phoebe held hands the whole way through the hall which made Piper feel out of place. She also at this point felt very unsafe about Cole. But that was Prue's job. Right?  
Piper felt a cold breeze come from behind her and jumped around to see what it was.  
"COLE!" Phoebe screamed. Piper turned to see three demons heading there way. Make that four because Cole was backing Phoebe into a wall holding her throat.  
On instict Piper tried to freeze Cole. It didn't work. In away she was happy because she didn't want to blow him up while trying to freeze him. With the demons till heading there way Piper jumped on Cole's back and grabbed his hair. He let go of Phoebe and she kneed him hard between the legs for the second time.   
Cole fell over with Piper. She got up and was immediatly attacked by Smaller Cole look alikes. One pushed her into the other and the other slapped her hard making her crash to the ground.   
Phoebe on the other hand was not having as much trouble as Piper. She punched kicked and hit the demon into the one that slapped Piper sending them both hurtling towards the wall.   
The other demon tried to help the other two up.  
"Come on." Phoebe cried out as she grabbed Piper's hand. With out any other word they both ran.  
When they knew they were far away they stopped. "It's noon!" Piper said out of breath.  
"Time sure flies when your NOT having fun." Phoebe commented.  
"I think time really does fly down here. We've only been here for an hour or so Pheebs."  
"So Piper what do you propose we should do in a situation like this?" 


	6. left behind

**I kind of messed up and forgot a chapter in between this. So if anyone was wondering why it didn't make sense it's because I'm such a doehead! And to the person who thinks Joel will marry Phoebe. Not quite. But it's a really really good idea.**  
  
"I just knew this would happen!" Piper complained to Phoebe. "Now with Cole on his brother's side what do YOU propose we do Phoebe?"   
The two stopped where the rest of the halls headed in two directions.  
"Well..." Phoebe told her sister slowly. "You go one way I go the other."  
"Phoebe! No!" She looked at the hallways. The left one was almost pitch black while the other was lit by something far away that she couldn't make out. "I'm not going to get stuck battling a demon without you!"  
Phoebe grabbed her sister's wrist and looked at her watch. "Ok. It's 1:00pm. We have time! But without Cole it's going to be more difficult. So please don't argue just hustle your bustle down that dark scary hallway sister!" Phoebe said in her babyish voice.  
Piper rolled her eyes. "I love how you make everything a joke."  
"It's my job I'm the youngest, smartest most beautifulist sister!" She gave her sister an innocent smile and headed down the right hallway.   
"Phoebe!" Piper called out in a loud whisper.  
Phoebe spun around and looked at her sister.  
"What if we meet up with Gresha? What if we find Prue? How are we going to get back?"   
"Cole. I believe in him."  
Phoebe felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. She felt as though she was falling slowly and helplessly to the floor. The last thing she saw was Joel hovering over her with a large stick in his hand.  
"Phoebe!" She looked at the figure standing over her sister's almost lifeless body. "Cole! I will kill you!"  
"You think Cole would do that to Phoebe?" He pointed to Phoebe.  
"Well... yeah"  
"No he's getting stronger every time I try to use him to do my work. All I can make him do now is watch Prue which is why you and you sister need to be locked up somewhere. Your sister is just too much temptation for Cole to be good." He put his hand through his hair. "You two will do just fine a sacrifices for Prue."  
"What?" Piper slowly backed away from him as he talked.  
"Once Prue is resurrected she will need to kill and innocent soul. Sacrifice to her. And I was going to let Phoebe live down here with Cole but I don't feel like it today. So you two will just have to come with me." He motioned for her with his hand.  
Piper sprinted the opposite way as fast as she could. He breath picked up pace rapidly and her feet burning from the pounding of her feet off of the ground. All she knew was that she was her sister's last hope.   
Piper turned down another corridor and before she knew it darkness and a strong urge to sleep surrounded her. Whoever this Joel guy was he was really powerful because within ten seconds Piper was sleeping almost as peacefully as Phoebe.  
******  
Phoebe could hear drumbeats from somewhere in the distance. She slowly opened her eyes. Her head throbbed like nothing she had ever felt. The first thing she noticed was not the fact that she was chained against the wall but that she was wearing dirty rags that only covered her private parts. Piper was chained to the wall beside her still unconscious, wearing almost the same thing as Phoebe.   
"Piper!" Phoebe shouted to her sister.   
Piper's face slowly rose and she opened her eyes. "Pheebs?" She asked weakly.  
"Yeah Hun right next to you."  
Piper looked at her sister and gave her a weak smile. "Drumbeats? Is it too late?"   
Phoebe broke eye contact with her sister instead looking at the ground. "We still have-"  
Piper cut her off before she could answer. "Don't even say Cole! I don't see him here now helping us! He failed you Phoebe. He failed us all."  
"Piper?" Phoebe was surprised once again by Piper's words. They hurt. But it was true. Where was Cole?  
******  
Prue watched and listened as they prepared for the sacrifice. She could hear drumbeats from everywhere and could see about half a dozen demons. Joel entered the room and walked over to the table where Prue was chained. He leaned over close enough to Prue that he almost kissed her.  
"Half an hour my soon to be bride."  
"Like that's going to happen? The power of three is going to kick your ass!"   
"Like that's gonna happen." He mocked her. "Your Charmed sisters? Well lets just say they look Charming chained up to the wall ready to be killed." He paused. "By you!"  
"You can't make me kill them!"   
"No but once you're evil it's different Prue. You won't mind killing them. Actually it gives you a certain satisfaction knowing that you can make peoples lives a living hell." He smirked and pulled his face away from hers. "Cole!"  
Cole shimmered in next to his brother. They looked so much the same that Prue found it freaky.  
"Sharpen the sacrificial knife." He ordered. Cole grabbed the knife and shimmered away. "See Prue there isn't anything you can do. You're powerless and sister less."  
******  
"Pheebs. Please talk to me! I'm sorry I have been being quite a bitch. I don't know what's wrong. I think it's just that I feel like Cole still can't be trusted."  
Cole shimmered into the room. "Did I hear my name?"  
"Cole!" Phoebe cried out.   
He stepped closer to her with the knife tucked into his pants. "Hope you didn't miss me... too much." He kissed Phoebe lightly on the lips and took the knife out of his pants. With the knife he pried open the hand buckles and then the ones around her feet. Next he did Piper.   
"Cole... What a surprise." Piper said reluctantly.   
"How do we get out?" Phoebe said looking around the room. "I don't quite see a door."  
"The way you came in. Shimmering."  
"Oh." Phoebe smacked herself upside the head with her palm. "Ditsy Phoebe strikes again."   
Cole put his arm around Phoebe.  
"Give me a break." Piper remarked. "We have other stuff to take care of."  
Cole then put his arm around Piper "What's the plan?" He asked her.  
"Ugh! Get Prue... Shimmer out!"  
"Sounds like a darn good plan to me Piper!" Phoebe said gleefully. "Should be easy enough."  
"If we're lucky." Piper commented as they shimmered out.  
******  
Prue looked up through the crack in the ceiling. She could see the night's sky and a part of the moon.  
"What you're looking at Prue is a timer like thing" Joel said suddenly making Prue jump. "Right now you have 15 minutes till your rebirth."  
Out of the corner of her eye she saw someone shimmer in. She looked to see who it was and sure enough it was Cole and her sisters. Piper quickly stepped out of Cole's grip.  
"Dear dear brother!" Joel said. He approached Cole and grabbed Phoebe by the throat. She was paralyzed. "Now..." He made another knife appear in his hand. "Kill Piper."  
Cole grabbed the knife from his pants. He grabbed for Piper but she backed away.  
Joel tightened his grip on Phoebe. "Hurry Cole. I'm about ready to just snap her neck!"  
"No Cole!" Phoebe forced out. She was immediately cut off by Joel's grip becoming almost unbearable.  
Cole stood frozen. Either way he'd be without Phoebe. One way he wouldn't be able to live with himself for. She other Phoebe wouldn't be able to live without. But he knew what phoebe would want him to do.  
"I love you Phoebe..." He said.  
Phoebe knew what Cole was about to do. She nodded. Her face began to turn red as she felt the last breathes escape her.  
Cole grabbed Piper and then quickly threw the knife at his brother who reflected it. Cole dashed for Prue and shimmered away leaving Phoebe behind.   
  
  
To continue or not continue that is the question.  
TBC maybe....  



	7. Chapter 7

Phoebe collapsed to the floor... dead. "Balthazar!" Joel screamed as he reverted to his demonic half. "You will pay."  
The other demons cleared out of the room in a hurry.  
Joel fell to his knees beside Phoebe. "Mother I have failed you and all other evil! I will get revenge and will bring you back." He gazed at the dead Halliwell sister beside him. "Stupid fool. Why would he save them if he loved you so much!?"  
******  
"Phoebe!" Prue screamed as they entered the mansion. Piper held her tight and they both cried.  
"How could you?" Piper asked through tears. "You bastard!" Piper buried her face into Prue's shoulder and wept some more.  
But they weren't the only two crying. A tear rolled down Cole's cheek and fell to the floor. Cole couldn't believe what he had done. Had he really let Phoebe die? He knew of ways to bring her back of course but, one, he didn't have her body and two, there were consequences. Cole knew if he had let Piper and Prue die she would have hated him and he also knew she wanted him to save her sisters.  
Leo orbed in with a look a disgust on his face. "Piper, Prue."   
Piper looked as Leo with her tear stained face a red eyes. "She's..."  
"I know." Leo joined in on the depression.  
Not wanting to see anymore of what was his fault he shimmered away to the mausoleum.  
******  
**several weeks later**  
Prue was up late sitting at the kitchen table with the book of shadows and papers spread out everywhere. She came to the page with Gresha on it.   
"Powers..." She mumbled to herself. "Morphing, shimmering, energy balls, raising the dead."  
'That's right! If she can raise me from the dead then she could raise Phoebe... If she's dead.' She thought. Closing the book Prue stood up and put the papers in a stack. She had a plan but knew she couldn't tell Piper.  
"Hey Prue you still up? It's almost midnight." Piper commented as she walked into the kitchen.  
Prue said nothing. She walked to the sink and grabbed a glass from the clean pile of dishes.  
"I'm upset too. If it makes you feel any better I can't even sleep." Piper put her hand on her sisters shoulder but Prue shrugged it off. "Prue please don't do this. We can find a way to bring her back... together"  
Prue filled her glass with water and chugged it down fast. She turned towards Piper and walked by her to her room.   
"Prue!" Piper sat at the table and let out a cry. It was hard enough with one possibly dead sister now another sister that might as well have been dead because she wouldn't talk.  
******  
**One week later**  
Prue woke up late that evening and headed straight to the mausoleum. "Cole?" She called out with a shaky voice.  
Cole emerged from behind a pillar. He had a surprised look on his face. "What are you doing here?"  
"I need you to shimmer me back to were we left Phoebe. We need to get her body that way I can do a spell and revive her." Prue looked at Cole with an ice cold glare in her eyes. Right now she hated him and he knew it.  
"So... proud Prue came to me for help even though she hates me?"  
"Don't Cole! I'm not in the mood! Do you have the faintest idea what I'm feeling right now?" Her voice broke away. She felt her face burn and her throat had a lump in it.  
"I love Phoebe too. It's what she would have wanted."  
"Do you think she is dead?" Prue asked.  
"Yeah. I made sure to shimmer us away at the right time so that he wouldn't have time to prepare her for the ceremony like he prepared you already."  
"Wow you thought is through thoroughly." Prue said in a hurt voice.  
"No I didn't! I would never hurt Phoebe if I could help it! You and Piper never trust me."  
"And we never will Cole. Now shimmer me to Phoebe!"  
"Can't I just get her body and bring it back? It's too dangerous." Cole told her.  
'Does Cole actually care about Piper and I?' Prue asked herself. "I need to be there Cole. I can't explain I just need to be. It's really important and it's for Phoebe."  
Cole shook his head. "I'll get the body and bring it back."  
"You're so stubborn!" Prue TKed Cole into the pillar smashing it and causing him to black out. "Strip your powers and send them to me." Prue threw down a small bag of potion. "This way I can save Phoebe."   
A smoky figure rose from Cole and entered Prue. "Sorry Cole. But this way I can use your powers plus mine since I'm part demon." Prue pulled a paper out of her pocket and looked at it. "Got the spell, got the potion. Now I need to get Phoebe."  
She quickly glanced at the watch she had taken from Piper it was nearing nine which meant she had 3 hours to carry out her plan. Tonight was another full moon.**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**I didn't use a calendar so just go with it. Just like on Charmed they always have things happen at just the right time ;)  



	8. Chapter 8

Prue shimmered into the chamber where she had been kept. "JOEL!" She screamed. "It's Prue. Come out!"  
Joel appeared in front of Prue. "I knew you'd come back for your sister. I made sure to keep her in tiptop condition. Although she may be molding a little." She grinned at Prue.  
"Bring her back and you can have me." Prue said.   
"Well... since you're here and really quite helpless I'll have to say no." Joel remarked taking the grin off of his face.  
Prue shimmered behind him. "Not exactly helpless is how I would put it."   
"Well well. I thought Cole had brought you but I guess I'm wrong." He paused and looked at the table. "Very well Prue. First I shall suspend your powers."  
"First bring my sister back. I know how the ritual goes. Gresha comes up when you say the ritual then you instruct her who to kill blah blah blah. I'm sure mommy dearest wouldn't mind raising Phoebe before me."  
"That can't be done! She doesn't have powers until she's had her sacrifice."  
"Don't toy with me. I know she has a little power. I'm not completely stupid." Prue sat on the table. "We still have two hours and 15 minutes don't you think you should start the ritual? And just to let you know I casted a protection spell on me before I left. I'll lift that spell when Phoebe is alive. Then you can suspend my powers." Prue lied.  
"You've thought of everything huh? Well just to you know I have protection too. You can't shimmer out of this room."  
******  
Cole sat up and rubbed his head. He tried to shimmer but found that he couldn't. "Great..." He remarked. He stood up and headed for the Halliwell house.  
******  
Piper paged through the BOS. She had tried everything. Well just scrawling that's all she could find. Prue had left without a word and Piper was scared. Prue wasn't anywhere. "Leo! LeO!"   
Leo orbed in. "Piper? Everything ok?"  
"Where's Prue?" She asked.  
Leo looked at Piper for a second. "I don't sense her anywhere. Do you think she-"?  
"Yeah. I think she went to save Phoebe. Either that or she's dead too." Piper put her head in her hands. "And that didn't happen Leo."  
"But how could she?"  
"Cole."  
There was a knock at the Door. Piper walked to the door and answered it with Leo at her side.   
"COLE!" Piper yelled. "Where's Prue!?"  
"She stripped my powers and went to save Phoebe."  
Piper turned to Leo. "Can you orb us there?"  
Leo held Piper. "Sure."  
"Wait!" Cole stopped them before they could orb away. "I need to go too. Just in case Prue can't handle my powers."   
Piper glanced out the door past Cole. "Oh my god! Full moon! Prue... Joel... She's going to get Gresha to bring Phoebe back. And gave herself up! I really hope she finds a better idea." Piper quickly went to the coffee table for her watch but it wasn't there. "Coulda sworn I left it there." She looked at the clock. It was 11:35. "25 minutes." She yelled as she ran back to Leo and Cole. Piper grabbed Cole just in time for all three of them to orb away.  
******  
Prue was lying on the table watching Joel perform his ritual. He grabbed for the knife. "Gresha... In you name I offer this sacrifice." Then he went into a different language that Prue couldn't understand. Phoebe's body was brought in by two demons in the human form. Phoebe was a ghostly white and she looked wrinkly and old. Her eyes stared at the ceiling blankly. It was the Phoebe that Prue loved and remembered.  
The tomb burst open and chunks of rock flew everywhere. "In return for this sacrifice we ask one thing mother." Again he went into another language.   
Prue's eyes were fixed on Phoebe. Waiting for anything. A twitch, a cough.   
"Prue!" Piper and Cole shouted as they orbed to her side.  
Prue didn't move she just watched Phoebe. Finally Phoebe came too. Prue smiled a little.   
"Now Prue..." Joel said as he held the knife far above her stomach. He plunged it down as hard and fast as he could.  
Piper gripped Leo's arm tight and buried her head into his arm. Phoebe looked around clueless and when she saw the knife come down at her sister she screamed.  



	9. Chapter 9

**ok... it was a while and I realized I didn't explain how got his Powers back! geez! lol sorry!! It'll be a short and simple one!*

Phoebe saw Prue mumbling something as the knife was coming down at her. What she didn't know but she her returning powers.

Joel didn't seem to have noticed Cole, Leo and Piper in the room but, he did when he had a large energy ball knock him in the head. He fell to the floor the knife was in Prue's stomach. Cole picked up his twin and through him into the wall.

Piper's eyes widened. "I thought he... I thought Prue took away his..." She stopped. "Forget it!" 

Two demons jumped at Piper pinning her against the wall. Leo jumped on the one causing him to fall to the ground.

Phoebe's eyes connected with Prue's ice blue eyes. Prue did this for her. If it wasn't for her Prue wouldn't be lying on a table dying. A warm tear ran down Phoebe's face and she struggled to stand. Leo and Piper were busy trying to fight two demons who were attacking them, Cole was busy with Joel, and Phoebe could hardly stand as she saw Gresha edging towards her dieing sister.

"Prue..." She mumbled as she tried to walk. Still weak Phoebe toppled over on to the floor. "Leo!" She screamed as she fell.

Leo orbed Piper and him between Phoebe and Prue.

"Hold on." Leo said. The four grabbed hands and orbed to the manor.

**********

"She's so pale!" Piper cried in Phoebe's arms as Leo removed the knife and healed Prue.

"She just needs a few minutes." Leo explained.

"Leo..." Phoebe said. "Can you go get Cole. We left him behind..." She felt the lump in her throat return as she thought about Cole and if he was alright.

"I'll be right back." Leo orbed away leaving the three Charmed ones to worry.

Phoebe and Piper were sitting by the couch where Prue laid, still pale. "Why isn't she up?" Piper asked as she buried her face in her sisters hair. She still sobbed a little but not because she didn't think Prue was ok but she had been so scared and barely lost both sisters. As she took in a deep breathe she smelt her sister's hair which smelled of rotting eggs and old gym socks.

"Oh man!" She said as she backed away. "I just realized now Phoebe but you really really stink!" 

Phoebe gave a faint smile. "What do you expect?"

There was moaning to the side of the two as Prue sat up holding her stomach. "Did I...?" She was cut off by Piper nearly crushing Prue with a powerful hug and Phoebe jumping on them both.

"Prue!" Both shouted.

Prue acted casual as if nothing happened. "What the heck is that smell?" She asked as she made a gagging face.

"Well I'm sorry!" Phoebe yelled as she stood up. "I haven't had a shower for a while! And right now that's the last thing to worry about! We have Leo and Cole in the underworld and also we have about 2 minutes to vanquish Gresha or wait until Joel decides to raise her again!"

"Make that one." Prue corrected and pointed to the grandfather clock.

**********

Phoebe was pacing back and forth in the kitchen while her sister's were sitting at the table.

"It's been was to long!" Phoebe declared as she glanced at the microwave clock. It read 12:05.

Her oldest sister rolled her eyes. "It hasn't even been 10 minutes Phoebe."

"You better watch out or you might burn a hole in the floor with all that pacing!" Piper joked immediately making her sister stop and fall into a chair by Prue. Prue held her noise and smiled making Piper laugh and Phoebe pout.

"But you're sure he wont be back?" A voice came from the living room. All eyes set upon Leo and Cole who had just orbed into the living room.

"Leo... Calm down! I'm positive." Cole said. He eagerly looked for Phoebe and when he saw her he walked over to her smiling with his boyish grin.

"Back off Cole..." Phoebe said as she stood up.

"Phoebe? I'm sorry if I-"

"No Cole she smells." Prue said with a laugh.

"Oh... that's what smelt." Cole edged towards Phoebe and put his arms around her. "I've worked up a sweat..." He whispered in her ear. "We can both take a shower."

Phoebe's face lit up. "Together?" Her eyes moved to everyone at the table then back to Cole. "Let's go!" 

Cole slung Phoebe over her shoulder, a loud squeal escaped her. 

"What about Gresham?" Piper asked as the two walked away. 

Prue looked at Leo quizzically. 

"He killed Joel and hurt Gresha badly. He said it'll be quite a while before Gresha will be attacking." Leo informed the two sisters.

"She we're supposed to just-" Piper started.

"Let it go." Prue finished. "Just let it go for now. We have the rest of our lives to worry about Gresha. I just want to relax."

Piper raised a brow at her sister. "This coming from you is quite the shocker."

Leo put his hands on his wife's shoulders. 

"Excuse us Prue." Piper said with a smile as she stood and wrapped her arms around Leo's neck.

"I guess you two aren't going to relax..." Prue grinned and watched the married couple orb away.


End file.
